Community: Innovation Security
Innovation Security is a Security force of Innovation Inc. Owned by Rolijok, Innovation Security has over 43,000 members. The group is responsible for protecting Innovation's facilities at all times, such as disinfecting zombies and keeping peace at its facilities. A Security member is entitled to patrol Innovation facilities, and attend trainings to go up in rank. Joining the group will send a join request. A Recruitment Officer or a higher rank can accept or deny the join request. In order to join Innovation Security, a player must meet a certain set of criteria: * Must be at least a member of Innovation Inc. * Must own at least one piece of the official uniform. * Must have read and acknowledged the Innovation Security Rulebook To get promoted past Advanced Security, you must have a full uniform. Once all requirements are met, send a message to any Recruitment Officers to be accepted onto the group. Rulebook The official rulebook for Innovation Security can be found here. The current Innovation Security rulebook was revised and put into effect on September 15, 2018. The rulebook lists all rules and guidelines that all Security members should follow for trainings, patrolling, etc. By joining the Innovation Security group, you have acknowledged that you will follow the rulebook as intended and breaking any rules found on there will lead to punishments such as a demotion or even an exile from the group. Ranks Low Ranks Medium Ranks High Ranks Executive Ranks Current Sub Groups Innovation Security Elite *Innovation Security exclusive Elite Tier Guardsman club, used as general chat for Elite Tier Guardsman+ *To join, you must be an Elite Tier Guardsman or higher. If you are eligible, send a join request to the group and message GiantPunky, ChromaticDeath, or other Executives of the Security group to be allowed in. *There is an Innovation Discord but you must be 15 or older and have a working mic to join. To join message Domunis_Donny Innovation Intelligence Agency *The Innovation Intelligence Agency (IIA) is an agency for players who are highly devoted to Innovation Security. You have to be invited or recruited into this sub-group and you cannot ask to join. Innovation Executives *A group listing Promoters, High Ranks, Executives and more of Innovation Security and/or Innovation Inc. You have to be invited to be in this group and you cannot ask to join. Gallery July19.png|Innovation Security July 2019 June19.png|Innovation Security June 2019 May19.png|Innovation Security May 2019 April19.png|Innovation Security April 2019 March.png|Innovation Security March 2019 February.png|Innovation Security February 2019 January.png|Innovation Security January 2019 December 2018.png|Innovation Security December 2018 November 2018.png|Innovation Security November 2018 October 2018.png|Innovation Security October 2018 September2018Innovation.png|Innovation Security September 2018 August 2018 (Taken on 28-8-2018).png|Innovation Security August 2018 July2018.png|Innovation Security July 2018|linktext=Innovation Security June 2018 June 2018 (Taken on 16.06.2018).png|Innovation Security June 2018 May 2018 (Taken on 19.05.2018).png|Innovation Security May 2018 April 2018 (Taken on 07.04.2018).png|Innovation Security April 2018 March (Taken on 24.03.18).png|Innovation Security March 2018 Feb 2018 (Taken on 10.02.2018).png|Innovation Security February 2018 January 2018 (Taken on 07.01.2018).png|Innovation Security January 2018 December 2017 (Taken on 02.12.2017).png|Innovation Security December 2017 November 2017 (Taken on 12.11.2017).png|Innovation Security November 2017 October 2017 (Taken on 14.10.2017).png|Innovation Security October 2017 September 2017 (Taken on 16.09.2017).png|Innovation Security September 2017 August 2017 (Taken on 15.08.2017.png|Innovation Security August 2017 July 2017 (Taken on 16.07.2017).png|Innovation Security July 2017 June 2017 (Taken on 13.06.2017).png|Innovation Security June 2017 May 2017 (Taken on 06.05.2017).png|Innovation Security May 2017 April 2017 (Taken on 08.04.2017).png|Innovation Security April 2017 March 2017 (Taken on 04.03.2017).png|Innovation Security March 2017 February 2017 (Taken on 04.02.2017).png|Innovation Security February 2017 January 2017 (Taken on 07.01.2017).png|Innovation Security January 2017 August 2016 (Taken on 06.08.2016).png|Innovation Security August 2016 July 2016 (Taken on 10.07.2016).png|Innovation Security July 2016 June 2016 (Taken on 12.06.2016).png|Innovation Security June 2016 May 2016 (Taken on 08.05.2016).png|Innovation Security May 2016 April 2016 (Taken on 10.04.2016).png|Innovation Security April 2016 March 2016 (Taken on 06.03.2016).png|Innovation Security March 2016 Feb 2016 (Taken on 07.02.2016).png|Innovation Security February 2016 Jan 2016 (Taken on 10.01.2016).png|Innovation Security January 2016 August 2014 (Unknown date).png|Innovation Security August 2014 July 2014 (Unknown date).png|Innovation Security July 2014 June 2014 (Unknown date).png|Innovation Security June 2014 May 2014 (Unknown date).png|Innovation Security May 2014 April 2014 (Taken on 15.04.2014).png|Innovation Security April 2014 March 2014 (Taken on 02.03.2014).png|Innovation Security March 2014 Feb 2014 (Taken on 20.02.2014).png|Innovation Security February 2014 Jan 2014 (Taken on 22.01.2014).png|Innovation Security January 2014